In conventional LED-based lighting devices, the light source provides a directed light with a higher light intensity forwardly than laterally and backwardly, as the base, at which the light source is mounted, shadows some of the light emitted by the light source. For obtaining a more omnidirectional light intensity distribution, and thereby better resemble a traditional incandescent light bulb, it is desirable to increase the light intensity laterally and backwardly.
CN101275731 shows an LED-based lighting device having a reflector arranged at the top of an envelope enclosing an LED. The reflector reflects some of the light from the LED laterally and backwardly for increasing the light intensity at the back of the lighting device. A problem with such lighting devices is that the reflector provides a visible dark area at the top of the envelope, as some of the light emitted from the LED in the main forward emission direction is blocked by the reflector.